wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest golem
Three qualities make a harvest golem so terrifying: its surprising speed, its harmless appearance, and its merciless battle tactics. A harvest golem appears at first to be a common scarecrow. Only a closer examination reveals its snarling face, glowing eyes, unnaturally long arms, and dagger fingers — and by then it is usually too late. Harvest Golems are mechanical constructs programmed to hunt down and terminate the Human inhabitants of Westfall. Though their origin is uncertain, some believe that only the wily Goblins could have created these mechanical monstrosities. Others speculate that the Defias Thieves had the Harvest Golems built to scare off the local inhabitants of Westfall so that they could run their smuggling operations with greater impunity. Whatever the case may be, the Harvest Golems have done their jobs well - eliciting terror in anyone foolish enough to roam the fallow fields of Westfall alone. Goblins created the first harvest golems to serve as guardians, setting the constructs to patrol the fields of Westfall. The goblins’ first attempts were too effective; the golems killed so quickly and ruthlessly that no victims remained to spread tales of the horrifying guardians. Goblin tinkers thus hamstrung one of their creations just long enough for a survivor to spread the word. Within weeks, the fields of Westfall stood empty save for their silent, shambling caretakers. Harvest golems have since spread to other territories, leaving fear and mutilated corpses in their wake. A harvest golem poses as a simple scarecrow long enough for its victims to enter partial charge range. It then charges, utilizes its backstab ability to rip the throat out of its nearest opponent. While mindless, a harvest golem possesses a degree of innate cunning a touch above that of most golems, modifying its tactics somewhat in response to its enemies’ attacks. A harvest golem never retreats. A harvest golem seems a simple scarecrow, but a crafter must lace its innards with sachets of expensive powders and ground herbs. In addition, the caster inscribes animating runes inside the golem's fabric body, which requires a rare ink made of powdered arcanite.Monster Guide, pages 85-86 Notes * Harvest golems have a smaller, but more deadly cousin called a Remote-Controlled Golem. * There are multiple models used for harvest golems. The main one shown here, one with less scarecrow-like coverings, and a reskin of the second one that rearranges the textures to make it seem less complete (with a hole for a face). Notable Harvest Golems * Strawman — a boss in Karazhan, a parody of the Scarecrow from the movie "The Wizard of Oz". * Foe Reaper 4000 — a rare mob in Westfall. * Foe Reaper 5000 — a boss in the new Deadmines. * Servo — companion of Lotwil Veriatus. * Overwatch Mark I — protector of Zixil. * Overwatch Mark 0 — prototype protector of Zixil. * Robotron 3000 — used by Wizlo Bearingshiner to retrieve water from a moonwell. * Super-Seller 680 — part of the Gizelton Caravan. * The Threshwackonator 4100 — first mate of Gelkak Gyromast. * Tyrion's Spybot — spybot of Tyrion. * Vendor-Tron 1000 — part of the Gizelton Caravan. * Wrenix's Gizmotronic Apparatus — companion of Wrenix the Wretched. Reference list Category:Harvest golems